There are many applications where removal resistant fastening devices are desired, such as in the medical field, aerospace, automotive, and electrical, which includes electrical distribution, consumer electronics, etc. Threaded fasteners can become loose or undone due to vibration, thermo-cycling, or by physical contact, in advertent or otherwise. Another exemplary application is in spinal plates, where screws are used to fix the plate to the vertebrates, i.e., to fix a first body to a second body. In due course, the bone screws may loosen over time due to vibration and/or spine movement.